


Discovered.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Superman confronts Batman about his odd behaviour, Batman isn't sure how to react. (Superbat with Trans!Batman)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovered.

Batman grit his teeth, panting through pain as he lifted his head, looking through the smog filled room, seeing the overfed mob boss on his back, on the floor, getting to his feet and making for the door, out into the alleyway.

He burst after him, knocking him to the concrete, sending his armour-plated fists into the fat slob’s face, feeling the familiar rush flood him as he saw blood explode from the man’s face, felt his nose crunch.

“Batman,” Superman shouted from behind him, “… I think you’ve done enough tonight.”

Bruce looked down at the unconscious man in his grip, and back to the smouldering building behind him, “That’s not your decision to make,” he grunted, throwing the mobster to the floor and raising himself to his feet, turning to face the other man.

“I’m not the one with blood on my suit,” Superman replied, frowning slightly.

He looked down at himself, gritting his teeth as a swell of discomfort rose in him. “Why do you care?” he asked, crossing his arms, standing firm, waiting for Superman’s answer.

“I care about you, and our image,” Superman half-growled, gesturing to the unconscious man on the floor “You’ve been… This is too much.”

Batman frowned, looking back at the man, “What do you mean?” he asked, “This is how I work. I’ve always worked like this.”

Superman shook his head, “No, you’re getting worse. What’s wrong with you? You’re… getting so much more violent.”

Batman shook his head, trying to keep eye contact despite the sudden tensing in his stomach, taking a step back, “No I’m not, I’ve _always_ been like this.”

Superman frowned, able to hear Bruce’s lie. “This is something personal? About your  _secret_?”

Batman frowned, growling slightly, “Leave me alone,” he said defensively, backing away slightly as his discomfort rose. “I know you  _know,_ but it’s none of your business.”

Superman didn’t reply, but the expression on his face gave Bruce his answer.

Bruce’s breathing stopped, his pulse quickening in a sudden anger, “Don’t talk to me," he growled, taking another step back.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” the man said in a low whisper, “It’s nothing to get angry about.”

Batman frowned, though it wasn’t visible through the cowl he knew Superman could see it, he knew he could see everything, the things he tried so hard to hide. “Don’t talk to me about  _shame_. Don’t tell me how to feel about it. You have no right.”

“If you’re not ashamed then why didn’t you tell me?” Superman asked quietly, trying to sound calm, “Why did I find out by accident?”

“Because it’s none of your business!” Bruce yelled, “I wouldn’t have told you if I wasn’t, it’s none of your business. Why would you even bring it up?”

“Because I can’t think of any other reason,” Superman responded truthfully, “You… You get like this, sometimes.”

Batman stilled slightly, “Is that why you treat me differently?” he asked slowly, “Because I’m transgender? You think there’s something wrong with me? You wouldn’t be the first person to think that.” He shook his head in disbelief, “You know, I try to make this town a better place, this world. You’re not even from this planet. Why do I even fucking bother?”

Clark frowned, “Batman, can we please talk about this? Properly. I want to understand, I don’t mean to upset you.”

“You don’t want to upset me?” Batman spelled out, “Don’t treat me differently, don’t mention it, ever.”

“I just want to understand, Batman,” Clark said slowly.

Batman shook his head, “No you don’t. You think I’m a freak like everyone else does.”

“No I don’t,” Clark said loudly, “I’m not even human, I’m more of a freak than anyone born here. I want you to trust me and talk to me.”

“If you want me to talk to you you don’t accuse  _that_  of being the reason that I am acting weird.”

There was an odd silence, during which Superman let out a gently exhale. “I’m sorry,” he said gently, “I just wish you would talk to me… I know it hurts you.”

Batman swallowed hard, trying to focus his thoughts, “This is who I am, Superman, you don’t  _need_  to know anything else, and neither does anyone else.”

Superman grit his teeth slightly, taking a few steps closer, he had not wanted to tell him like this, “I want to know more, Batman.  I care about you, more than I do about anyone else.”

Bruce scoffed and shook his head, “No you don’t, no one ever does.”

“Batman, I have known about this since the moment I met you, and I do not care that you…”

The vigilante frowned, “What? Superman?” he shook his head, “You’re talking to me about  _shame_  when you won’t even say it.”

He wasn’t even sure why he was still talking, why he didn’t just walk away. He didn’t want to discuss it. He knew Clark wouldn’t tell anyone, it had been years and this was the first time he’d brought it up. Why was this the first time he’d mentioned it? If it was so important to him, if the change in Bruce’s behaviour was so obvious then why hadn’t he said anything before now?

“I care for you, Batman,” Superman said quietly, “I don’t care if you’re Trans, I care if you’re unhappy, and you obviously are and I want to know why.”

Batman bit his lip, exhaling slowly, “I’m not going to listen to this anymore, This,” he shook his head, “I don’t know why you’re doing this.”

Superman took another step forward, reaching out to grasp Batman’s arm, “Batman, please, you’ve got to believe me. I have no other motive. I  _like_  you, ok? I want to know you’re ok.”

Bruce frowned, trying to pull his arm away and failing, “’Like’ me, what do you mean ‘like’?”

It couldn’t possibly mean what it usually meant, Clark had never shown any interest in him. He had always treated him differently but Bruce assumed that was because he knew Bruce’s secret, he hadn’t thought it could be anything else, why would it be?

“You know what I mean,” Clark replied, tightening the grip on his arm. “Please, just, talk to me.”

“I’m not Lois Lane, Superman,” Bruce growled, smirking slightly and yanking his arm from the man’s grip.

“I know,” Superman frowned, “I know you’re not. You’re  _nothing_  like her, you are  _unique.”_  He pulled the vigilante to him again, his voice almost inaudible, “Bruce, you are the most brilliant man I know, and I would love nothing more that to get to know you in a more intimate setting. Please, just give me a chance.”

“Let go of my arm,” Batman said, his voice low and a lot calmer now. Superman let go, straightening himself and waiting for Bruce’s reply, not knowing what it would be. “Don’t mention this to anyone,” Batman instructed, “And I will think about it. I have your number.”


End file.
